Morning, Love
by Vronica03
Summary: Hunter's birthday. Hunter/Randy *SLASH*


**Title**: Morning, Love

**Summary**: Triple H's birthday *SLASH*  No angst, just fluff :)

**Rating:  **R for sex and curses.

**AN**: For my favorite pro-wrestler of all time, my baby, and eternal love slave *snicker*, Hunter Hearst Helmsley ;-)  Happy 3-4 big guy!

Hunter rolled out of the plush king sized bed that he and Randy shared to the smell of toast, coffee, eggs and bacon.  'What the hell?'

He chuckled to himself as he heard Randy rattle off a murmured curse under his breathe as he heard him walk slowly through the corridor.  

Not wanting to spoil his lover's surprise, he guiltily hopped back in bed, pretending to be asleep, but not before placing himself in an unashamedly interesting position.

*

Randy turned the doorknob to their bedroom slowly, not wanting to wake Hunter up, at least not yet.  

He nearly choked on his own saliva at the very site of his birthday boy.  He felt himself get painfully hard--the stark white bed sheet slung low, very low upon his hips, bones jutting ever so deliciously, mouth curved open slightly, bottom lip begging to be sucked, as his forearm rested against his forehead, the muscles of his abdomen bunching in just the right places…

He damn near dropped the breakfast tray.

He cursed again as he arranged Hunter's breakfast on a table near the bed, putting a vase of white roses he had sheered and pruned earlier from the garden in the center.  

While Randy busied himself, he kept a steady eye on Hunter, watching as he turned slowly over in bed, giving him a view of his back, the bed sheet slipping, baring his gaze to a perfect view of his ass, a deliciously pale contrast to the rest of his lover's tanned body.

If he thought he was hard before…

Hunter, for his part, could barely muffle his amusement, and so he didn't.

"You asshole," Randy said, his wide grin belying his statement.  Swatting Hunter squarely on his bottom, he dropped his body down alongside Hunter's, relishing his lover's squeal of excitement.

No words were exchanged as they lay in bed together on their sides, staring into each other's eyes, not caring to look elsewhere.  

It wasn't long until both men's lips were upon each other, touching, tasting--their limbs tangling in an ancient dance of pleasure and pain, but today it was all about pleasure as Randy slowly lowered himself onto Hunter, hissing his approval as he rested his hips against Hunter's.  It felt so good, so right, so…perfect.

"Baby," Randy moaned as he moved upon Hunter's length, barely being able to restrain himself, trying his hardest to fight his want of fucking Hunter like there was no tomorrow.

Soon, the pace quickened, Hunter's hands resting on Randy's waist as he thrust upward to meet Randy's wild movements.  They began to move at a frenzy.  While Hunter locked his eyes shut, his mouth wide open, face contorted wonderfully in a beautiful mix of pain and pleasure, Randy kept his eyes wide open—Hunter was so beautiful when he came….

"Baby…Randy…" his breathing was ragged, "I'm cumming baby, so fucking tight…,Oh God, Randy!  FUCK!" he roared as his came hotly inside of his lover, spasming wildly as Randy clenched tightly upon him.  

In that moment, Hunter's eyes popped wide open, dark hazel depths staring back at Randy's blue…that was all it took and Randy couldn't help falling apart, screaming his release, Hunter's name and God's name…

Randy fell bonelessly into Hunter as they lay in bed against each other, Randy's face resting against the crook of Hunter's neck, the only thing separating them a thin sheen of sweat and Randy's cum on Hunter's chest.

They lay like that for several long moments, Hunter still inside Randy as they kissed fervently, exchanging words of desire and love.

Hunter stroked Randy's shortly cropped brown hair as he whispered in his ear, "I love you baby, so much."

Randy smiled against Hunter's neck before leaning upwards and capturing the other man's lips under his, kissing him thoroughly, "I love you too, birthday boy," he smirked and then nipped Hunter's bottom lip.

A few silent moments passed as Hunter toyed with Randy's nipple.

"Thank you," Hunter said.

"For?"

"Being in my life," he said simply, nothing but honesty and love shining from his eyes

Randy smiled at Hunter, "Wouldn't rather be in any other place," he replied.

Hunter smiled widely, before swatting Randy's ass playfully, "Just remember, I own this," he said slyly.

Randy returned the same look, "Of course."

~End


End file.
